Warped SYOC
by BookPig2176
Summary: Based on my devainart comic! I don't own Fionna and Cake! :( Or any of the AT with Fionna and Cake characters. "Safe? Well, who knows! If it turns out wrong, it can explode and kill us all!" Gumball said happily, as if he was looking up to exploding to a million pieces. Just as Marshall and I were halfway across the room, Gumball had pressed the button. Too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I found out about Fionna and Cake and fell in LOVE with it! So on fanfiction, I tried finding the OC thing, but nobody had made any OC stories! So I decided to make one. Apparently, I am new to Adventure Time, so I don't know the little sayings like Algebraic! So please forgive me for that. Also sorry if I have bad grammar, it's not my best subject. Well, on with the story. Due to the rules, the form will be on my profile and you will have to PM me it. Mm k!~ on with the story!**

**Warped**

**Fionna**

I slanged my backpack over my shoulder and went to Marshall's house.

"_Be careful, Fionna. Make sure he doesn't suck the blood out-""Cake! It'll be fine! I'll get going now!"_

When I got there, I knocked on his door.

_Knock, knock_

The door creaked open. "Hm? Fionna, what's up?" Marshall asked. "Eh, I was bored so I came over. I have a few apples," I said, entering his house. "I'll be taking those…" Marshall grumbled, floating over to get the apples that were in my backpack. "Only three?" "Yes, only three. Eat up," I said, taking his complaining lightly.

"Fine," Marshall said, starting to take the red out of the first apple. When the first apple was all white, he moved on to the next one, then to the next. "Done. Now what?" Marshall asked, throwing out the white apple. "I dunno. Wanna go see what Gumball is up to?" I suggested. "Bubba? Sure," Marshall said, already going out. "Wait for me!" I yelped, quickly closing my backpack.

~(0v0)~

"Hey! What's up, Bubba?" Marshall yelled, floating over to Gumball, who was working on a project.

"Shush! I'm almost done, don't ruin it!" Gumball whispered-yelled.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Uh, what are you working on?" I asked.

"Oh, Fionna! You're here!" I could almost _FEEL _Marshall roll his eyes. "Well, I'm working on a machine… To see if there are any creatures in other dimensions we don't know about."

"Cool! So, how doe-""Done! Yesssss! Now, let's test this out…" Gumball shouted, interrupting me. I immediately felt doubt in me. "Um… Gumball, are you sure this is safe?" I asked.

"Safe? Well, who knows! If it turns out wrong, it can explode and kill us all!" Gumball said happily, as if he was looking up to exploding to a million pieces.

"WAIT, WHAT?" I screeched. "Bubba, you're crazy," Marshall yelped. "Fionna, let's get out!" I agreed. "We'll never know if we don't try…" I heard Bubblegum mutter under his breath. Just as Marshall and I were halfway across the room, Gumball had pressed the button.

_Science can drive some people crazy._

Then a large ripple came across the room. _Too late_, I thought in my mind.

Then I heard a voice.

_Hello? What the hay is happening? _

_~Huh? Who is this?_

_GAH! WHAT THE HAY?!_

_~Calm down!_

_Ugh! Stupid!_

_~What?_

_Go away…_

_~Huh?_

_Where are they? _

_~…._

_Go… Please…._

_~I would, but I don't know how to!_

_Are you stupid?! MOVE!_

_~I can't! I'm like, frozen!_

…_.. Then stay… Fine…._

_~Who are you?_

_You'll find out soon enough._

_~Huh?_

_Stop saying huh, it's getting annoying._

_~Sorry, it's just that I'm confused._

_Well, I can see that._

_~…._

_Meh… Well, see you…. Fionna._

_~What? Wait, how do you-_

"FIONNA! ARE YOU THERE?!" I heard Marshall screaming.

"GAH! Marshall, what?!" I screamed, clearly annoyed and angry for him for screaming in my ear.

Gumball sighed, but Marshall was different. He was angry.

"_What? _We thought you were _DEAD!_" Marshall screeched.

"Me? Dead?! What were you thinking?!" I screamed back.

"WE WERE HALF SCARED TO DEATH! NOW YOU'RE SCREAMING AT ME? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Marshall screamed. Then he stormed out.

_Heh… I do wonder what has gotten into you, Fionna._

"Go away…" I muttered under my breath. "What?" Gumball asked. I nearly jumped. "Erm, nothing," I lied.

_Nothing? Lies, lies, lies… By the way, I'm pretty close. Also, you should be considered lucky. The machine didn't work out perfectly- it could've killed you. Eh, screaming at your friend- he saved you, for goodness sake! I guess it's too late now._

_~WHO IS THIS?! IS THIS YOU, ICE QUEEN?!_

_Ice Queen? No! I come from the land of Eee, I'm certainly not the Ice Queen._

Wait, Marshall _saved _me? Also, the land of Eee?! What's going on?!

**MWA HA HA HA! Okay, so, disclaimer, I DON'T own AT with F & C! Sadly… :C So anyways, check out my profile to fill the OC form out! C: Now… who could be that voice? Hm… 0u0 Well, please comment! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Hey! :D So if you need it, here's a description of all the lands.**

**Eee: There are no humans here! XD In the land of Eee, everyone serves themselves, no royalty here. Eee only covers a small part of land. Most crimes happen at night- most of them hide at daytime. **

**Iii: Has the same design as Aaa and Ooo, but different buildings. Lots of royalties stay in here, but unlike Bubblegum/Gumball, none of them do science. This land is heavily guarded, so crimes are rare. Lots of events and social meetings are planned here.**

**Uuu: Not much is known about this place. It's only been discovered once, and only little was figured out. There are lots of different types of creatures here. At day, it's a disaster, but at night, the whole land of Uuu is active-well, that was only a rumor. Later on in the story, more will be told. :)**

**So if you did the wrong place for your OC, PM me to change the land your OC comes from. ;)**

**Fionna**

I was now confused as ever.

"Fionna? Fionna? You there?"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my daydreaming state.

Gumball sighed. "Good thing that you're okay. I'm afraid it didn't work, but at least we didn't die." I remembered how Gumball sounded like he wanted to explode in millions of pieces. "Uh, yeah. Good thing. In fact, that was really good. I think I'm just not the age to die because on an explosion. Just not yet." Then we heard a _thud._

We turned to see what it was. On the floor, sprawled on the floor, there was a girl probably 13 or so. Gumball gasped in amazement and shock. _"It… worked!" _I stood there, surprised, but my mouth didn't move a muscle. The girl stood up clumsily. "Meh? Peyton? Huh? What happened here, Peyton?" she asked, going around in circles.

When she heard no reply from Peyton (or whatever/whoever that was), she started going in rectangles. "GAHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" she screamed. Gumball glanced at me with a face that said _she's gone mad. Maybe the machine didn't work after all. Or partly worked…_

"Hey… Um, hello?" I called out to her. She suddenly stopped going in rectangles. She faced my direction. It gave me a chance to look at her without moving so much. She had bright blue hair and big, blue eyes the same color as her hair. She was sort of skinny and thin and across her nose was a bridge of freckles. She had light blue skin and had her hair tied up into two piggy tails. Her outfit suited her well: a short green tutu just right above her knees a sweetheart neckline on the top. She wore black converse and had a crown made out of lollipops. She reminded me a lot about Gumball for some reason.

Then, she went crazy again. "WHERE AM I?!" the girl screamed. I covered my ears. When the screaming stopped, I answered, "The Candy Kingdom!" She looked puzzled. "What? I'm not at..." "In the land of Aaa," I finished. She calmed down for a moment. "Aaa?" she asked. "Yes, Aaa," I confirmed, quite confused now. "Where's my home?" she asked quietly. I cocked my head. "I don't know where Aaa is, but I need to get back to my home…" she continued, still whispering. "Where's your home?" I asked. "Land of…. Huh? What? What land _was _I in?" she said, suddenly shocked.

"You don't know what land you lived in?" Gumball asked. "Uh… I KNOW, I KNOW, JUST WAIT A MOMENT!" she squealed. A moment went by. Then she sadly shook her head. "I knew, but I somehow forgot!" Gumball thought for a moment. "Maybe the machine caused amnesia… Hey, what's your name?" he asked. "Lacey Laurence, but you can call me Lollipop Princess. Or LP or Lacey, any of them works fine!" she answered enthusiastically without a doubt. "'Oh, okay then, Lacey," Gumball said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice, probably because his theory was wrong.

Then we heard another _thud._ LP, Gumball, and I looked behind to find another person, but this one had landed perfectly. "What?" the new girl asked. I immediately recognized her voice. She was the voice in my head.

"Who are you?!" LP screeched. The new person about my age stood up. She had auburn brown hair that was tied up. She had a red and orange highlight and emerald green eyes. She wore a t-shirt that had a pixel poptart cat that was farting out a rainbow and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. For some reason, I felt like the t-shirt had in a way, triggered my "human" mind. She also wore worn out tennis shoes. _Very_ elegant compared to LP-NOT. Everything was worn out-a few items were sticking out of her backpack from the top. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. "_You!"_ I hissed. She stared at me.

Then she burst into laughter. "Oh, you, Fionna! Ha, nice seeing you here!" she laughed out. Gumball looked confused. "Do you know her?" he asked. I just answered, "Don't know a thing about her except for the fact she goes into people's minds and is annoying. Also crazy. Did I mention annoying?"

**Marshall**

I floated back to my house. "Bah, what do I care?!"

_Everything! Honestly, I know you-_

"Shut up…" I muttered to the voice, whatever that was coming from.

_Heh, wondering where it's coming from? This voice? From me, it's pretty obvious!_

"Who are you?" I asked to the voice.

_I'm a "creature" as humans would call it. You're not a human, though…. For you, I would be called a… what was it? Oh yeah, a Bernith… Other words, a moodling. I used to be human… Lucky Fionna. I guess she just simply forgot me…. Great job saving Fionna… Well, she yelled at you in return… Bah, she'll regret it soon enough… _

I stopped right in front of my door. "I'm going back." I don't know if that was to the voice or to me, but I knew I was going back. I don't care what Fionna says, much less what Fionna screams at me.

**Fionna**

"I…. I forgot…" she answered. This time, I could tell that Gumball wasn't surprised. He asked the same question as before. "What's your name?"

"Tanya. By the way, he came back," she simply answered. As on cue, the door opened to reveal Marshall.

Then she grinned. "Haven't seen you guys in centuries." Then she turned into a poptart. "She's a "creature" for you, Fionna," Marshall said sharply. I turned back to Marshall, but didn't say a word. He continued, "Gumball, the machine worked. Congrats for you. For you, she's a moodling. I think I'll get something to eat." Then I immediately knew something was different. This time, Marshall had called Gumball plain Gumball, but not Bubba. Something was strange.

**Tanya**

I talked to LP for a little. "I forgot too. I mean, I knew it before, but I just completely forgot which land I lived in!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even know there were different lands!" LP laughed. I nodded in agreement. I pulled out my wand and traced my finger across the design. LP saw what I was doing and pulled out a wooden spoon. She grinned happily. "This is my weapon!" I looked at the wooden spoon. She handed it to me to examine. I carefully took it and looked around for any special hidden button or anything that would make it change its shape. "Um… does it change into something… different?" I asked. "Nope!" LP answered happily. "Uh… how is this exactly a… weapon?" "I hit people with it, clean it, and then make poisonous sweets to feed them. Any other questions?" "Uh… no."

_LP is… unusual. At least she's more interesting than most… I miss using the word "people." Well, yeah. More interesting than most people-I mean whatever type of "creature" she is. She looks human. So does that Gumball guy. Eh, whatever. I'll call them the candy people. _

I decided to do one quick spell. I flicked my wand in a special movement, which caused the doors to close themselves. "Huh?" Fionna asked, looking up from the conversation with Gumball about scientific stuff. "It was me!" I cried out, trying to avoid panic.

Then I went up to go to the direction Marshall went to.

_I'm following you, you know that?_ I said in my head when I caught up with him.

A reply came back. _Yeah, what are you even doing, following me?_

_I'm bored._

_Take care of that yourself._

_You've changed._

A reply didn't come as fast.

_Course I did._

_You were the only one who remembered me._

_No one else remembered? _

_No one knew about moodlings. When you become a moodling, that makes everyone go whoop and forget all of the people they knew once about the people that are moodlings. _

…

_If you remembered me now, how could you not a few years before?_

… _I let Ashley blind me. I was-_

_Yes, you were stupid. You could've been happy. I guess you chose not to. _

_Shut up, Tanya._

_I miss being a human and saying people. _

_I know you do._

_You still don't know how happy I was when you told me you remembered me, eh?_

_Nope._

_I still can-_

_Stop talking, you're getting annoying._

_GABBAGABBAGABBAGABBAGABBAGAB BAGABBAGABBAGABBAGABBAGABBAG ABAAGABAA BOOO~_

_Seriously? I'm disconnecting._

_Meeeeep~_

**End of chapter! :) Sorry if you got confused at the italics part at the end. :P Anyways, I still have A TON of space for OCs! Eh… Time to sleep. Mm k, please go on my profile to submit an OC! :) Thanks!**


End file.
